


Maria and Luis Imagine Their Future Together

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: Thoughts at the Wedding [3]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage, POV Character of Color, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: "Look at him, isn't he wonderful?""Look at her, isn't she wonderful?"What Maria and Luis are thinking about during their wedding.





	Maria and Luis Imagine Their Future Together

( _Look at him, isn't he wonderful?_

 _Look at her, isn't she wonderful?_ )

_If I weren't five stories high, I'd run._

Maria Figueroa was starting to panic. Weddings looked wonderful from a distance, but it all felt different when you were the one getting married.

What was she thinking? Did she really _want_ to get married? She liked her life as it was. Was it really worth changing everything? Was she ready to commit to spending her life with someone?

Maria turned her head so that she could properly see the man standing beside her.

As she looked at Luis, she could feel her panic subside. He was so wonderful. And she felt so lucky that he loved her as much as she loved him.

Standing with Luis in front of all of their friends, Maria could imagine their lives together. A long and happy marriage. Always being there for each other. Maybe a child or two. She blushed at the thought.

She smiled at her soon-to-be husband. Yes, marrying Luis was exactly what she wanted.

Maria refocused on the priest's words as he asked, "Do you, Maria, take Luis to be your husband, in good times and in bad, to love him and care for him always?"

_Look at him. Isn't he wonderful?_

"I do."

\---

_Isn't she wonderful?_

Luis Rodriquez could hardly believe it. This was his wedding day. He got to marry the amazing woman standing beside him. And she loved him as much as he loved her.

In a few minutes they would be married. Married. Now that he thought about it, it was a scary prospect.

_If I weren't five stories high, I'd run._

Was getting married really what he wanted? Or had he just let everyone else's hinting make the decision for him?

He took a deep breath and focused on María. No, he wasn't doing this because of other people. He was doing this because he wanted to. Because he loved María. He could picture their life together, and he couldn't wait for it to begin. Marriage was scary, but spending his life with María? That wasn't scary at all.

"Do you, Luis, take Maria to be your wife, in good times and in bad, to love her and care for her always?"

_Look at her. Isn't she wonderful?_

"I do."

*~~~*

When the priest declared them married, Maria and Luis reached for each other, only to be interrupted by Big Bird's excited shout of "yay!" With a laugh, they turned to each other, smiling. And shared the first of many kisses of their married life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Sesame Street has been brought to you today by the letters M and L and by the number 2.
> 
> Heh, maybe a child or two thinks Maria. More like in almost exactly a year, they’ll be parents. I suspect knowing that fact would not have calmed her nerves one bit.
> 
> Okay, in the actual episode Luis says “I do” first but it didn’t fit right in this fic so I reversed it.
> 
> Can I just note that their vows are the cutest thing ever? It covers all the traditional stuff too, good times and bad = better, worse, richer, poorer, sickness, health. Love and care for each other always = love, honor, and cherish. And the implication of forever is excellent.
> 
> I’m really proud of myself for having Luis thinking that while marriage is scary, life with Maria isn’t. Not having been married I can’t say for sure, but I suspect that spending your life with someone you love outweighs the fear of what marriage means. (Not that you should get married if you don't want to. See Bob and Linda.)
> 
> This was the hardest to write of the three “thoughts at the wedding” fics, but the most important.


End file.
